dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Yu Kanda/Relationships
'Exorcists' 'Noise Marie' Kanda is one of the first people Marie met after the incident that made him blind. Kanda found him strange at first. He is also the person who saved his brain from being harvested for the Second Exorcist Program and for that Marie is very grateful. He even stated that Kanda was perhaps the reason why he was able to keep his rage silent. Marie's words: "Because you're at my side right now, I can stay calm" also undirectly made Kanda realize how important Alma is to him. After that they both became the disciples of the general Tiedoll, making them close comrades. As a consequence, Marie is one of the very few people Kanda does not act in an unpleasant manner. When Kanda disappeared in the ark, Marie stopped hearing his voice and became really worried. Even if he does not admit it, Kanda considers Marie as an older brother and even despises Miranda for he is afraid of her taking Marie away from him.Volume 24, Talk corner part 3. Marie was relieved when Kanda managed to escape the Order and very surprised when he came back. However, he was extremely happy to see him again. 'Lenalee Lee' Lenalee is one of the very few people Kanda does not act obnoxiously towards. Even if he is sometimes rude to her, he is never shown to act violently towards her. In fact, Lenalee was one of the very first people Kanda met after the Alma Karma incident and he grew up by her side, rediscovering the world after his rebirth. He deeply cares for her, and he is the only person who happens to shorten her name by calling her "Lena". His reaction when Cross got too close to Lenalee shows a protective side of him, similar to that of a big brother to his sister. Likewise, Lenalee cares for him greatly and he is part of "her world". She is the only person who dare hit Kanda to calm him without him getting angry. It should be noted that every time Lenalee wants to hide or run away from problems (Lvellie being one of those problems) she goes into Kanda's room. 'Lavi' Kanda maintains with Lavi a similar relationship to that which he has with Allen, with the difference that Lavi does not seem to be irritated by Kanda's personality. When they first met, Kanda almost killed Lavi for calling him by his first name, something which Lavi has not stopped doing. Lavi finds great pleasure in annoying and teasing Kanda by different means such as twirling his hair, invading his personal space, or telling him embarrassing things. Nevertheless, Lavi has complimented Kanda several times for his "coolness", though whether or not he was serious is unknown. Despite all this, Kanda and Lavi have a notably stable relationship, with the two often watching each other's backs during combat, with Kanda generally showing Lavi a lot more respect than he does to Allen. In the fanbook Gray log, Kanda and Lavi are listed as "Friends?".D.Gray-man -Gray Ark- Fanbook Chapter 5, Page 163 Kanda seems to have high trust in Lavi in terms of his survival skills, as shown in the 24th talk corner, which he says "If we're talking about that rabbit, I'm sure he's not in a coffin yet..." when asked about Lavi's well-being. 'Allen Walker' Allen and Kanda frequently get into physical and verbal fights, Kanda calling Allen "Moyashi" (Beansprout) and the latter calling him "Bakanda" (Stupid Kanda). From their first encounter, Allen immediately found him asocial and unpleasant, whereas Allen is usually polite with everyone. Kanda, on the other hand, is cold to everyone but threatened Allen in particular more than once. Allen describes their relationship as "muscular" and even though they constantly fight, Allen deeply cares for Kanda, as shown by his worry in Noah's Ark, as well as his efforts to save both him and Alma Karma. Kanda confessed feeling remorse for stabbing Allen and letting the 14th awaken. Kanda is one of the very few people who can anger Allen, which is a peculiar fact since getting angry is reminiscent to Allen's former personality before his encounter with Mana. After returning to the order, Kanda is resolved to both repaying Allen and atoning for allowing the fourteenth to awaken. He intends to do so by helping Allen to escape his pursuers. 'Black Order' 'Alma Karma' Undoubtedly one of the most important people in his life. Their both artificial humans who existed for the sake of the Second Exorcist program, and the only person that Kanda willingly call a 'friend'. Alma's soul originally belonged to the woman that Kanda was searching for, which was unknown to Kanda himself. Kanda was annoyed by Alma's frequent attempts to befriend Kanda. Despite this, this did not stop Alma from trying. Over time, the two did become close due to this one significant fight between them, which led Alma expressing angrily at how annoyed he is at Kanda's pessimism, which eventually ended them up in another fight that truncated their arms at the result, which they later laughed deliriously together at the ridiculousness of their state. That event was a significant moment between their friendships as it triggers their bond and kink between them, and it was the first time Kanda ever laughed. Ever since then, Kanda and Alma became inseparable. When Alma learned Kanda was to be euthanized, he did not hesitate to save him, wanting him to escape and live his life outside. But Kanda ended up being caught by the CROWs. But in the end, Kanda was able to escape after synchronizing with his innocence. When he tried to escape with Noise Marie on his back, he questioned him, asking him how he can be so calm despite what the Black Order did to him. with Marie saying "Because you're with me right now, I'm able to keep calm". Upon listening to that statement, he came to the realization that Alma was always there for him, and that the only reason why he could bear the pain was that Alma was with him. Realizing that he can get through anything with his friend at his side, he was determined to escape with Alma, along with Marie. But Kanda's plan went downhill when he found Alma killing everyone at the lab, upon learning about the Second Exorcist program and upon remembering his previous life. Alma believed the only way that the Black Order would feel regret and guilt over what they did is when both Kanda and he die, stating that he wants to die next to Kanda. Kanda, who had slowly begun to remember his past life, refused to die and killed Alma, as he wanted to live long enough to meet the woman, unaware that Alma and the woman shared the same soul and that he already fulfilled his promise to her. Meaning that the woman was with Alma since the very beginning. After "destroying" Alma, he cried, apologizing to him. When Alma became an Akuma, Kanda was so enraged and saddened upon seeing his only friend in that state that he was so determined to kill him, ending up losing some of his own sanity in the process. Despite Alma being happy to see his friend again, Alma still had the desire to kill Kanda, still believing that the only way for the Black Order to feel truly sorry is when both he and Kanda dies, with also claiming that its also to take revenge on becoming an Akuma. But it was later revealed that the other reason why he also wanted to kill Kanda is that Alma's desire intersects with the woman, which is her wish for Kanda to never find out that her soul is with Alma. If Kanda knows, Kanda would realize that he fulfilled his promise with her and would stop looking for her, thus, he would no longer belong to her, due to her original form no longer existing. Alma honored the woman's wish as they share the same soul, and since it intersects with his desire as well, him wanting to kill Kanda out of hatred towards the Black Order. Despite that, he still loved and cared for his only friend, still wanting to die next to him. Upon learning that Alma's soul was the very soul that belonged to the woman, Kanda realized that his promise with her has been fulfilled, and Kanda's desire and will to kill his dear friend vanished. Before Alma had the chance to self-destruct, Kanda reaches to Alma and hugs him, accepting him as his friend, which made Alma tear up, as Allen uses the ark to transport he two men to Martel. Kanda Hugged Alma as he dies, with Alma apologizing and crying about his actions, albeit his hatred for the Black Order still remains. Alma died in Kanda's arms. As his spirit ascends, both he and the woman (his soul's previous incarnation) can be seen holding hands as they tell Kanda they love him. 'References' 'Navigation' de:Yu Kanda es:Yu Kanda fr:Yû Kanda pl:Yū Kanda ru:Канда Юу Category:Character Subpages Category:Relationships